Dragon Rider with a Destiny
by Leader Of Sky Clan
Summary: Jujube's an ordinary girl who after one event finds that she has a great destiny but also a choice. oth choices will change her forever. Her destiny is big. Can she live up to it?
1. The Feeling Leads Me

**I adopted this story from i-want-to-be-badass, this chapter is all theirs**

Beep, beep, beep, beep, bee-

"Ugh." I groaned. I turned off my alarm clock and tried to get out of bed but ended up tangled in bedsheets on the floor. Why did I go to bed at 2? Now it's Monday and I can't even get out of bed without falling.

"Jujube! You're going to be late. Oh, and remember, you're going to get your braces on today after school." My mom yelled from the kitchen. I don't even need braces. I have one crooked tooth at the side of my mouth where nobody can even see it. My parents are just annoying sometimes. They act like beauty is the most important thing in the world. I bet they were disappointed when their only girl and last child they could have turned out to be me. To them, my brother is just what a boy should be. Handsome, smart, good at sports, charming, and has a great job. He's 20, has a wife, and has a daughter on they way. I, on the other hand, am the exact opposite of the little girl they wanted. They wanted a beautiful, smart, and delicate flower who wears dresses all the time and that they could control and eventually marry off to some dude they liked even though we're in the 21st century. I am average looking, tough, better at sports than my brother, a tomboy who hates dresses and skirts with every fiber of my being, and I get C's mostly. Except for gym and in art. I get A's there. After school, instead of taking etiquette classes, I take karate, tai-quon-do, sword fighting, and I go and help the SPCA rescue animals. Normally they wouldn't let a normal girt two months away from being only fourteen go with them to the houses of people who abuse animals and could be far more dangerous, but I'm not a normal girl. I have the qualifications. I didn't think any of them know how to sword fight.

I am thinking of this as I decide what to wear today. It's not really a hard decision. Either I wear a dress or skirt that my mom bought me or I wear comfortably sports clothes. I picked sweat pants, a t-shirt that said Don't tick me off on it and had a picture of a clock, my favourite midnight blue hoodie, some socks, and some running shoes. Also, I had this feeling that I should pack my clothes for some unknown reason so I did. I didn't have very many so I packed all my tomboy clothes and with some hesitation, one of the dresses. That feeling was back and it was urging me to pretend to go to school, but instead go to the lake by my house. It felt urgent so I did just that.

"By mom!" I yelled

"Bye Jujube!" She yelled back. My name is actually Candace but everyone used to call me Candy. I hate that name. It sounds like some one really stuck up and a diva. Instead of that name, I asked everyone to call me Jujube since that is my most favourite type of candy and it is an awesome candy so that means I should be awesome. Doesn't it? It doesn't.

I walked down the block in the direction of school but as soon as I knew I was far enough away, I turned a corner and ran to the lake. I got to the part where people usually hiked up the mountain and went to stand on the bridge that crossed the stream leading to the lake. I stopped there and sat down. Somehow I knew this was where I was supposed to be and I felt that I had to be patient and wait. I waited and waited and waited. Nothing happened but the feeling was back, telling me that I had to wait more. Annoyed, I closed my eyes and started daydreaming.

SPLASH! I snapped out of my reverie and jumped up. I got into a fighting stance and looked around. I didn't see or hear anyone so I slowly got out of fighting stances and took a walk to where I heard the splash a few minutes before.

"Hello! Who's there? Show yourself! I will not harm you!" I yelled and still no one came out of hiding place. I wonder what's going on. What was that? Could it just have been a rock rolling down the mountain and into the water after an animal had accidentally moved it? I decided to check it out and cautiously walked over to the water. I looked into in and at first saw nothing. Then, I focused my eyes and looked again. There, in the middle of the lake, jammed between two rocks was something round and shiny. I couldn't really tell it's colour because the sun was reflecting off it so brightly. I decided to risk trying to get it.

In this part of the lake, it was really deep and it was the coldest part so I would have to be careful. I looked around and made sure nobody was there and took off all my clothes so that I was completely naked except for my underwear. I even took off my bra , not wanting it to get wet because it was my best one. I put all the clothes in the bag and shoved it aside. Then, because I knew the water would be freezing, I didn't wade in but jumped in, taking the shock of the cold water all at once.

Immediately, I felt goose bumps all over my body and my limbs were already starting to be numb. I had to do this quickly if I didn't want to get hypothermia and eventually die. I took a deep breath and dived into the depths. The middle of the lake was dark and deep and I was only 5 foot 4 and couldn't see in the dark. I swam to the object and with both hands, grabbed it and pulled. Nothing happened so I put my feet against the rock for leverage and pulled again. This time it kinda wiggled. One final time, I pulled with all my strength which was slowly seeping out of me and it came free of the rocks. The downside was that my momentum sent me into a big rock. It wasn't as fast as it would have been in air, but it was fast enough. I hit the rock and one of it's many sharp edges pierced deep into my side, making me black out and the water around me turn red with blood.


	2. Mother?

**This chapter is their's also**

I was floating in a sea of blackness. There was no time here but back home, it could have been minutes, days, or years. There was no feeling, just drifting. Drifting and floating. I began to feel at peace, getting used to the fact that I was dying. It wasn't too bad. No fear, no sadness, no pain. Nothing but me and my thoughts. I was beginning to wonder if this was and in between stage or if I would stay hear forever when I suddenly felt a tug on my mind. That tug started pulling me out of the blackness and I opened my eyes.

I was sitting on the shore by the lake which was really weird because when I looked into the bloody water, I saw my body still speared through with the rock. Sheesh, I looked like a human shish kabob! I must be dead and a ghost, I guess. It was then that I remembered the object. It had washed up on shore. I quickly ran to it to see if it was broken. As I got closer, I saw that it was a rock. A round, smooth, midnight blue rock. It was beautiful and I'd never seen anything like it, but still it was just a rock. I'd died for a freaking rock! Fate sure likes a good laugh sometimes. That rock was sitting there when it hit me full in the face. I was dead. Forever. I sat down and tried not to cry, but failed. I ended up sitting there for who knows how long, drowning in tears and sorrow.

"Do not cry young one." A voice commanded. I abruptly stopped crying and looked around. There was nobody there that I could see.

"Who's there?" I shouted. No one answered. I was stating to think that I was hearing things when it came again.

"Do not fear me. I want to harm you just as much as I want to get transformed into a pig. I want to help you." The voice said. I wanted to figure out if it was male or female and decided it was female.

"Who are you?" I asked. I wasn't so sure that I wanted help from the mysterious voice.

"I am Destiny. Sometimes I am referred to as Fare, for destiny and fate are one and the same. I am going to help you because when you were born, I gave you a great destiny. Before you ask, no you are not dead but, close to it. I will get your body out of the wait so you don't drown. Normally, I would get you to do that but seeing as you are a spirit right now, you would pass through everything." Destiny replied as she was getting me out of the lake and laying me on the ground. Or, I guess, my body.

"Now listen. You will be transported to another world. You will be in the world of Eragon. Most think it's just a book but they are wrong. What they don't know is that every book, once finished becomes an actual and existing world. Before you get there, I will change you so you have a chance at survival. Now close your eyes. I will give you everything you need. You will get knowledge, power, wisdom, and fierceness. You will know what your destiny is. You will fulfill it. I am positive. Now prepare." Destiny commanded. I closed my eyes and braced myself. I felt something brush my mind. Suddenly, an explosion of pain erupted into my body. I screamed, cried, and endured what seemed like hours worth of torture before it finally stopped.

I sat up and looked around. There was a rustle in the bushes before a woman stepped out of their cover. She was beautiful. She had coal black hair that went straight down her back. She was tall and willowy with emerald green eyes and an elvin shaped face. Here ears were only slightly pointed. She walked gracefully towards me and helped me up. I realized that this was Destiny.

"You are strong. Most would have fainted. Now since you are changed, I can tell you the truth. You are my daughter. You are immortal, like me. When I had you, I changed your appearance and put you in a human family. I changed their minds so they would think that you were theirs. Until this time, you have remained blissfully unaware about all of this. Now was the right time to tell you. I have changed your appearance back to how it was originally supposed to be. Also, Candace was never your name. Your full name is Aloysia Destinydaughter. Aloysia means "Famous in War" from and old language in your world. Come see yourself. You are beautiful Aloysia. You are my beautiful daughter." She finished her speech and I just stood there, my mouth agape. Destiny was my mother? I'm immortal? Everything I know about my life is wrong. I was glad she was my mother though. I always felt like there was something missing between me and my mom and now I know. We're not related!

I got over my shock and walked towards where my mother had conjured a mirror. I gasped. I was beautiful! I looked like a huntress.

"Amazing! This is the real me? I look like this? On the outside I'm completely different but inside, I'm completely the same. Can I still so the things that I did before?" I asked my mother.

"Yes, this is you. The real you. You can still do the things you did before, probably better now that you have your full power. Yes, the power I gave you was already yours. You just didn't have access to it. You are you now. Oh, and one more thing. That rock is a dragon egg and it will hatch for you." She replied. She sounded proud of me. Proud of the old me and the knew me.

"I love you mother. When will I see you again after I leave? I don't want this to be a one time thing." I worried that I wouldn't get to see my mom again, but I didn't have to.

"I will visit you every night, in your sleep. You must go now. I love you Aloysia." She said that with so much love, so much caring. As I faded back into my body, I said, "I love you to mother."

I took a deep breath and I saw that I was lying in the exact same spot that I was in before, except in Alagaesia. My bag and the egg had come with me. I was still badly hurt but since I was immortal, I knew I couldn't die. I put on some clothes and started walking towards where Eragon, Brom, and Saphira were making camp by Gil'ead. I walked far, slowly bleeding and tiring little.

After walking for long lengths of time, I came upon their camp. I saw Saphira and Eragon curled up together and Brom was on his blanket.

"Hello!" I yelled just before I had to sit down because of my injury.

Eragon POV

"Hello!" I heard. I looked to the edge of the camp where a figure was sitting. I told this to Saphira and Brom and we went over to the person. I saw that it was a girl of maybe 16. I was about to ask her why she was here when Saphira interrupted. Look, she's hurt. She is covered in blood. She stated. Saphira gently picked her up in her claws and took her to the camp.

"You know, you didn't have to do that, but thank you. I will heal myself now." The girl told us.

"No! You can't. You're too hurt. It would take too much magic, even if you know any, which you probably don't because you're a woman!" I yelled. How could she heal herself? She's probably close to death right now!

Aloysia POV

"No! You can't. You're too hurt. It would take too much magic, even if you know any, which you probably don't because you're a woman!" Eragon practically yelled. He was in hysterics but I was too focused on what he said. He didn't think I knew how to do magic because I was a female! That sexist pig!

"What did you just say? I can't do magic because I'm a woman? You sexist pig! I'm stronger than you with a hole in my side! I challenge you, Eragon Garrowson to a magical duel. No killing. Whoever loses will have to answer one question the winner asks him or her no matter what." I challenged him. During that little speech, somehow, I backed him up into a tree while I was yelling at him. He looked scared. There was a fierce gleam in my eyes and he could tell I meant what I said.

"But you're injured." He mumbled. He looked sorry and worried at the same time. His eyes were determined though.

"This? It can wait. I won't die." I stated. All of them wondered why I was so certain. Brom was concerned for me even though they don't know if I'm friend or foe.

"Do you accept?"

"Yes, I do."

We went to stand at the side of the camp and looked at each other. I would let him start. He was the beginner after all. Finally, after I had done nothing, he finally made the first move.

"Brisingr!" He yelled. A jet of blue fire was aimed towards me.

Skolir I thought. I erected a shield around me then with the use of more words, I had the shield throw the fire back at him. He dodged just in time but it singed his shirt a little.

"Stydja!" He yelled, trying to get me to stay and not move. He was getting tired and I wasn't even breathing hard. The spell came at me but I thought Letta. I stopped it and made it go back to Eragon. Then I though some more words and he ended up upside down in the air with his hands and feet bound together with magic, and with a magical sword pointing at his neck.

"Ok, you win. Please let me down." He said this strained, trying to get away from the sword. I did what he asked though. I took all the spells off and he fell to the ground, hard.

"That's what you get for thinking women are weak. Now get up, I have my question." I gloated impatiently. When he was too slow, I grabbed his arm and pulled him up easily. He looked at me curiously, so I knew he felt my unusual strength.

"Don't you want to heal that?" Brom asked. I looked down to see blood still streaming down my side.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me. I forgot all about it." I said. I put my hand on my side and thought, Waise Heil. Under my hand, I felt the flesh of my side knitting together and all the organs healing. Hen that was done, I got one of my outfits and used magic to make it look like the clothes from here. It ended up as a tight blue tunic and tight black fighting pants. I don't like fighting in looks clothing. It just gets in the way.

"Ok, I'm going to change. Nobody look!" I said that last part teasingly but Eragon turned beat red. I bet Saphira will never stop teasing him about that. I walked into the forest and put on the fighting clothes. I came back out and Eragon turned beat red again because they were so tight. I put my old clothes in the fire. I would never wear them again. They were covered in blood.

"Ok, my question is will you spar with me? I don't need to know anything else unless you're willing to tell me without a duel. Plus, I really need to practice." I told him. I watched him contemplate and decide he would.

"Ok. I will, but do you have a sword?" He asked. I went over to my bag and pulled out a beautifully crafted sword. Its hilt was the blackest black with an onyx stone in the middle. The blade was the nicest silver and it was sharp. I left my midnight blue riders sword in my bag. They weren't ready to see that yet.

Yep, got one right here. Come on over there and we can spar." We walked over to the same place where we had the magical battle. I dulled my sword and he did the same. He ran at me, aiming for my legs. I blocked and twisted, going for his shoulder. He dodged and I ducked as he aimed at my head. I got up, flipped over him and got him in the back. He fell forward and I held my sword to his neck.

"Dead." I said. I let him get up. He actually did well. Brom has been teaching him well. Brom got up and walked towards me with his dulled sword. I could tell he wanted to spar. I nodded and we got into position. We did some complex moves. At one point, he had me pinned down. I kicked up, getting him in the back of the head. He was momentarily confused and I used that to twist and flip him. He landed on his feet and I got up. He aimed at my shoulder and I blocked and twisted. I got him in the head and pressed my sword to his neck.

"Dead." I said for the second time in an hour. We re-sharpened our swords and put them away. I put mine in it's onyx coloured sheath and around my waist. We went to the fire and sat down on the logs around it. It was getting light out and I found both Brom and Eragon staring at me. Saphira was curious.  
This chapter is theirs also

"What? I know I'm sweaty but do I look that bad?" I asked. Then it came to me. They couldn't see my face before. They think I'm beautiful. Suddenly, the wind blew my hair back and my ears were revealed. They were shocked.

"Why didn't you tell us you're an elf? You are not human!" Eragon yelled furiously. I expected this to happen but I had hoped it wouldn't be so soon.

"I didn't tell you I was an elf because I'm not. These ears look like an elf's, but they are not. I will tell you my whole story if all three of you say oaths in the Ancient Language not to tell anyone under any circumstance." I told them. I watched them as they mentally discussed this. I was tempted to look into their minds so I could hear what they were saying but decided against it. I waited and finally they faced me. They all said the oath at the same time, Saphira in her mental voice.

"Thank you. Now I will tell you my tale. First of all, you should know that I'm not from this world. I come from a world called Earth. Earth is a place quite different from here. There, women and men are equals. We can do anything men can do. Everyday, until children are eighteen, they go to school to get and education. After that, they get a job and are free to do what they want. I was one of these children. I'm 13. I will be fourteen in two months. I was supposed to go to school but I got this feeling telling me to go to the lake by my home. I went there and waited. After a while, I heard a splash and when I looked I saw and object stuck between two rocks in the middle of the lake. I went into the lake to get the object. I a way, it wasn't my best decision, but in another way, it was the best decision I ever made. I grabbed the object and pulled. When nothing happened, I put my feet on the rock beside it for leverage and tried again. My momentum sent me into a large rock and one of the sharp parts pierced deep into my side. I passed out and when I woke up, I was on the shore of the same lake which was really weird because I could still see my body with the rock in it. Then I heard a voice. It was Destiny. Not someone named Destiny but actually destiny personified. She gave me knowledge, power, wisdom, and fierceness. I used to be a foolish little kid who thought that if something didn't go her way, it was bad. After she gave me her gifts, she revealed that she was my mother. All those gifts were actually mine. I just didn't have access to them. She disguised me and hid me in my world when I was a baby. I had brown, shoulder length hair, I was average sized, and I lad brown eyes. Overall, she made me into and average person. She told me my actual name and my destiny. I had to leave and when I woke up, I was on the shore of Isenstar Lake. I walked for a while and then I got here. You know what happened after that. My name is Aloysia Destinydaughter. Aloysia means "Famous in War". My destiny is to save Alagaesia." I finished my story and saw that they were staring at me with awe. They knew that I said the truth because I had told all of it in the Ancient Language. Finally Brom Spoke.

"You said you have power. We already saw some of it. What can you do?"

"I have more magical power than a human or an elf due to my heritage, I know how to fight without weapons, with weapons, how to sword fight, how to fight atop a hors, how to have a magical duel without dying, and last but not lease " I don't know how they will react to this. " how to fight while riding a dragon." I stopped and looked at them. They were all staring at me openmouthed. Saphira got up and walked towards me.

"I am honored to meet you Bjartskular." I said to her and bowed.

Why can you fight while riding a dragon? Are you a Rider? She asked. I got out of my bow and thought about what I was going to say. I decided to show them. I walked to my bag and got out the midnight blue egg and the matching sword. I turned towards them and looked them straight in the eyes.

"I'm not a Rider, but I will be soon." As soon as I said that, I heard a crack. My dragon was hatching.


	3. Do I know you?

**This is the first ch. I wrote, enjoy! and please R&R**

I watched intently as the egg gave yet another trimmer, and crack even more. Out peeped a small reptillian head. The scales were midnight blue and it had ice blue eyes.

_'Hello'_ I thought to it softly.

I felt the babie dragon's mind against my own, and let it in. It was happy, that was the feeing it gave me.

I looked at it intently, and asked, '_What will I call you_?'

"I know some names," offered Brom.

"Thank you for offering, go ahead." I replied, looking at the old rider.

"There are Jura, Hirador, Fundor, Glazra.."

"STOP!" I exclaimed, the dragon had sent to my mind that it had made its decision, "Glazra."

"So it is female, oh well..." sighed Brom.

"Don't worry Brom, Saphira finds a mate." I said.

I knew it wasnt the best idea to reveal the future, but I knew Brom was dissapointed, I also knew that I will have to save him from the evil ones.

Then I asent mindedly touched Glazra's head and felt the shock of receveing my gawa insignia, but I knew it would happen.  
I saw Eragon cast me a pittying look, he knew the pain.

"Do not pity me, Eragon, I have experienced much worse." I said soothingly.

Eragon's cheeks grew red, and I had to laugh to my self. I also knew I mustn't let him love me, for Arya is the one he was destined for.

"I wish I could stay with you, but, if I stay it may alter your future ,Eragon, and I am not the one you are destined for, and never be discouraged, she just needs time. I might see you in Ellesmera, be careful. " I said sadly, disappearing into the darkness with Glazra.

/G/

Eragon POV

"That was quite strange." I said.

"Yes, indeed." replied Brom.

/G/

Glazra POV

Aloysia-partner-of-my-mind-and-heart was upset. I could feel it.

'_What makes you sad?'_ I asked her.

'_You can talk?' _she asked, I felt her surprise.

'_I suppose I can, can't I?' _I replied, I talked? I talked!

'_yes' _Aloysia-partner-of-my-mind-and-heart laughed.

I had cheered her up, good.

Aloysia POV

I really had no idea what to do, but I did know I was going to prevent the saddest parts of Eragon's life. I would not let Brom die, and I would reveal the twins before they kidnap Murtagh. That was for sure. I only hoped I could save Ajihad, but sometimes you can't save everyone without altering the future completely.

I herd a twig snap behind me and I flipped around.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Alo." said a strange voice.

"Who are you." I demanded.

"What? you don't remember me? I'm not surprised." the voice said, "I'm your father."

/G/

Aloysia POV

I inspected the shadowy figure, he was very tall.

"How does one so evil sounding happen to be my father, Destiny would not choose a villein." I said.

"If you must know, I wasn't always evil, as you put it, but I was very unhappy about having to send you away, and was quite against it."

"If you love me why are you kidnapping me?" I snapped.

"Because you read the books in the world your mother sent you to, you know the future of this land. That's dangerous." he replied.

"I can't let Brom die! and it would help the Varden a lot if Murtagh is never stolen!" I howled.

"Yes, but he would never meet Thorn." her father replied.

"We could steel his egg and give it to Murtagh." I said, growing desperate.

"You know what, lets do that. Your clever and smart, I trust you, so you should trust me." he replied.

"Who are you?" I asked.

Roran, Eragon's cousin stepped out of the shadows.

"Roran!" I gasped, " But, But..."

"Not everything can be written, Alo." he sighed.

"How..." I was speechless, "what about Katrina?" I cried.

"Destiny came to me in a dream and informed me that she needed an heir, and she had chosen me. When I asked why, she just laughed and told me there was much I didn't know. I finally agreed, and so became you. She never told me she would send you away, it was very heard for us both. After that she gave me the books, and I read them." Roran informed me ,"I love her, but Katrina can't see us together, she'll never understand."

Unfortunately, I knew exactly what he was talking about, "what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I figured, if I left Carvahall, it won't be destroyed, and the Ra'zac won't kidnap her. Also, this way, I can help you." Roran replied.

"Your right, but poor Katrina will miss you so much." I sighed.

"I took care of that, I told her everything. She knew I couldn't stay, and why I did what I did. She still loves me, and one day, when the danger is over, we'll will be reunited. " replied Roran.

I nodded in understanding.

"Well, its been a long day for us both, better get some shut eye." Roran said, and we went to our respective bed rolls.

/G/

"Hello Aloysia." said Destiny, "I see you have discovered who your father is."

"Yes Mother, I have. Why him?" I asked, "He's a great man, but what about Katrina?"

"I choose him because he is not only strong in body but also strong in mind. His only fault is that he doubts himself to much." she explained.

"Well, I'm proud he is my father. He has even offered to help with my travels." I replied.

"Yes, your father is a wonderful man." She told me, an almost wistful look in her eyes, "But now it is morning and you must wake up."

"Good by, Mother." I called as the dream realm faded.

"Gooood byyy" her voice echoed through my mind.


	4. Rescue

"This, is Uru'bean, Alo, capitol of Galbatorix." said Roran.

"I see, well, do you remember the secrit passage?" I asked.

"Yes, we will steal Thorn, and take him to Murtagh. If we time it right, we can get there just in time to save Brom, introduce Murtagh, and give him Thorn at the same time." replied Roran.

/G/

"Here we are." said Roran, opening a small, hidden door in the stonework wall.

'_I'm afraid you'll have to stay here and guard the entrance, Glazra.' _I thought to the now three week old Glazra, who had grown to the size of a large dog, and would most certainly not fit in the passage.

_'I will be here when you return.'_ she thought back.

I flashed her a thankful smile and said to my father, "We will meet her back here."

"Good," he nodded, "Don't talk until we get back out here unless it is most important, and close your mind."

"Ok." I replied.

We crawled into the passage, closing the door behind us.

I shivered with cold, and Roran gave me a worried father look.

I smiled in response, hiding the fact that I had been deeply disturbed at the sight of a blood trail.

The passage way seemed endless, but at last I saw a dull light in the distance.

We reached the light and discovered that there was a tapestry covering the end.

Roran gave me a, stay here, I'll check it out look, and I nodded. I knew he wouldn't let me go until he knew it was safe, its quite obvious he is afraid of loosing me again.

/G/

I jumped when the tapestry moved aside, but sighed with relief when I saw it was Roran.

He motioned me to come on.

Looking around, I realized we were in a basement. The walls were ancient, they could have been here when the city was called Irella. Creeping down the corridor, we heard a commotion and ducked into the first room we saw.

"Look, Koni, I don't think anything is down here." said a voice.

"But his Majesty.. " the second guard began.

"Look, we're already down here now let's go back keeps his torture rooms down here, and we shouldn't tempt him." interrupted the other.

"Fine." sighed the doubtful one, "But if there is anyone down here, and we don't catch them, He'll have our heads."

With that the two went back up the stairs.

Turning, I had to stifle a gasp. We were in the egg room.

Sitting on a plush, purple, pillow, were two eggs. One Green and One red.

"Firnen and Thorn." I whisperer.

"I won't touch them, just in case, don't want one to hatch for me instead of Arya and Murtagh." said Roran.

"Good idea." I whispered, and we were gone.

/G/

Upon leaving the castle, we put the eggs into the saddle bags we had brought with us.

The return journey turned out to be as hazardous as the venture into the castle.

Glazra, Roran, and I had not gone far until we all sensed a feeling of danger. Glazra was the first to voice the feeling.

_"Something is wrong,_" she thought to us all, _"I feel it._"

"Yes", i replied, but before i could say another word, movement on the rocks above us caught my eye.

Just then, urgels came at us from all sides. Luckily, there were only five of them and none were kulls. Glazra fought with tooth and claw beside me. Together we managed to kill three of them and Roran was able to kill two with his large war hammer. We had no time to celebrate our victory, or even to take a short rest. We must continue on and be on guard for further attacks. For some reason no more danger came our way and we set off to rescue Arya. I knew that Brom needed to be warned of the Ra'zac, but Arya was more important to the success of the war.

It made us sad to think that Brom must be sacrificed but we had no other choice.

/G/

"Look, Gil'ead Prison." whispered Roran.

"Quite a site, Father." I replied, we were keeping out interest subtle, as to keep unnoticed.

Walking by, we circled around back, and I found Arya's cell with my mind.

"This one." I whispered, pointing to a barred window.

Pulling out a quill and paper, Roran wrote a message in the ancient language, and passed it through the bars. This is what the note said, roughly translated-

Arya Drottningu,

My name is Roran Stronghammer, and I am accompanied by my daughter, Aloysia Destinydaughter, we have come to rescue you. Do not attempt to hide anything because we know already, we have information that will make you feel much relief, but will not tell you at this time for your safety. Do not fear us or doubt out trust. We will return at midnight, be ready to go, return the note if you understand.

I heard a gasp from within, and the note was returned, she understood.

/G/

It was very dark. I could just barley see my own feet, but in a way, that was good. Roran and I crept along in the dark, finding the door to the prison unguarded. Entering, we found the halls were even darker than the outside, even better. Creeping along, we found Arya's cell and opened the door silently. It was a simple bolt on the outside of the cell.

"Arya." I called softly.

"Who is there?" she replied.

"It is I, Roran Stronghammer." said Father.

"As well as I, Aloysia Destinydaughter. From what I have heard of you, you are a wise and strong leader, Arya Drottningu" I said.

"If you will follow us, we might not have to fight Durza." said Roran, and we left the prison without event.

**Thanks for reading my faithful readers! Please R&R - Icefeather (Leader Of Sky Clan)**


End file.
